


ALERT

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：沒有這種東西(doge)，就是一篇沒營養的PWP，不要期待劇情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ABO，Alpha！Solo/Omega！Illya，CP是美蘇，眼癌誤點的小夥伴快離開。有提及Waverly/Gaby(其實只有一句話)。設定Omega腸道裡有個生殖腔通往子宮，大家注意避雷(。  
> 棄權：我只擁有我的幻肢，他們屬於彼此(還有華納兄弟)。

01.  
  
Illya發情了，而標記他的人正在參加一個充滿Omega的酒會，此刻可能正在淺酌香檳或什麼的。  
  
該死的Waverly，該死的任務。要是Solo回來時身上帶著滿滿的Omega氣味，他不扭斷那傢伙的脖子才有鬼。Illya－－就像Gaby說的－－進入了狂暴狀態。  
  
他猶豫了很久，最終決定忽視那越來越令人不適的下腹疼痛，早早吃了藥上床睡覺。其實藥物一點用也沒有，倒不如說只會增加他的頭疼，但Illya別無他法，況且他真的很難受－－這是他被標記後第一次沒有Alpha陪伴的發情期。  
  
Solo並不是一個糟糕的伴侶。應該說有時候還體貼過頭了，保護欲過剩的他幾乎無法容忍Illya由血液與槍支相伴的童年，更無法忍受KGB以他父親為 由，每個月只提供給他遠低於生活所需的薪水。從他得知此事的那天起，Illya每天都會收到禮物。比如出任務時在街上多瞄了一眼新款袖扣，隔天他就會在桌 上收到一個品味高雅的精美包裹，裡頭正是他看上的那對袖扣。  
  
他試過讓Solo別這麼幹，但成效甚微，尤其有些時候Illya是真的會對那些品味卓越的季節新品心動，幾次以後他也就不客氣的收下了。  
  
只不過夜幕低垂時，Solo總會以此為藉口多要個幾次－－這就不必贅述了。  
  
Illya腦袋一陣混亂，一沾上枕頭就昏昏沈沈的睡著了。  
  
  
夜半，Illya覺得身體裡彷彿有把火在焚燒，冰涼的被單就是蹭破了都無法削減一分一毫。迷迷糊糊間似乎有人在喊他的名字，他能聞出對方是個好聞的Alpha，但卻不是「他的」Alpha。  
  
「醒醒，Illya。」那是個女孩。聯合執法部裡的女性Alpha少得可憐，而敢直呼他名諱的更是僅有一人。  
  
「Gaby？」他的聲音在顫抖，可他不願承認。  
  
「Solo什麼時候回來？」  
  
「我怎麼會知道？」  
  
「你沒有聯絡他嗎？」Gaby驚訝的程度超乎預期。  
  
「為什麼要？」  
  
「夠了，Illya，我們得停止用問句對話。」Gaby嘆了口氣：「你得打給他，你在發情，不久後整層樓都會聞到你。」  
  
Illya倔強的不發一語。  
  
「好吧，那我打。」Gaby以迅雷不及掩耳之姿掏出緊急通話專線，Illya半個音節都沒來的及說線路就已經接通了：「嘿，是我，Gaby。」  
  
電話那頭嘈雜的人聲讓Illya更加不舒服了，Solo似乎說了什麼，但他一個字也沒聽清楚。  
  
「是的，很緊急，Illya發情了，在床上哭著扭腰求我操他。」Gaby面不改色的說道。  
  
「我沒有......」Illya氣急敗壞的用俄文罵了一串髒話，但管他的，Gaby又不懂俄語。  
  
「就是這樣，我建議你快回來，再拖我下水的話Alexander肯定要宰了我。」黑手女孩帥氣俐落的掛斷電話。  
  
「你會害死我。」Illya想起Solo那在他發情期會直線飆高的偏執佔有慾。  
  
「我去給你要一星期的假，感謝我吧。」Gaby甜笑著離開。  
  
Illya的太陽穴跟下腹都疼痛欲裂，Omega氣息染滿整個房間。  
  
  
發情期的Illya會對Solo的氣味格外敏感，甚至曾經只聞著Solo的信息素就丟臉射出來的經驗。因此，幾乎是在Solo踏出電梯門口時他就知道自己 今晚肯定沒好日子過了。Solo的信息素比平常辛辣數倍，那是他非常、非常生氣的證據。而Illya光是聞見那個味道便渾身酸軟，後穴氾濫著自行分泌的透 明體液。  
  
「Peril？」Solo撞開門，撲鼻而來的濃郁信息素讓他氣息不穩。  
  
「我沒有求Gaby操我。」Illya倒在床上微微發顫，他的頭痛快殺死他了，如果Solo再不過來碰他－－  
  
「但你沒有給我打電話。」Solo扯掉領帶，一臉淡漠的慍怒。  
  
Illya發出了一聲呻吟，沒有得到滿足的身體正用疼痛表現不滿，遑論Solo的荷爾蒙還如此尖銳。  
  
「手伸出來。」Solo說道。  
  
Illya照做，Solo用剛拆下來的領帶綑住他，那上頭殘留的體溫讓Illya一瞬間到達了極限，身體的不適再也無法壓抑，他撲向前壓在Solo身上。  
  
「Illya？」Solo察覺到事情有些不對勁，伸出手去探Illya的額頭，卻摸了一手冷汗：「跟我說話。」  
  
「我的頭，」Illya把頭埋在Solo頸窩，汲取著能令自己平靜的荷爾蒙：「很痛。」  
  
「......因為你吃了抑制劑。」Solo歸納出結論：「你寧願吃抑制劑也不願意打給我是嗎？」  
  
「不，我......」Illya急著辯解，卻被反身壓到床上。  
  
Solo藍棕色的眼睛盯著他，信息素鑽進他全身上下每一個毛細孔，Illya再也無法思考，只想按著眼前男人要他操自己三天三夜，再讓對方那些無謂的糾結全都見鬼去。  
  
  
  
02.  
  
「操我。」Illya說。  
  
Solo在心底嘆了口氣，可他知道這已經是自己親愛的Omega所能做到最接近道歉的一句話了。Illya太年輕執拗，Solo又太世故圓滑。就像Illya常常將Solo假裝的生氣當真，Solo也常常被Illya的倔強弄得哭笑不得。  
  
「保證下次會打給我？」Solo恢復那副會被Illya稱之為撒嬌裝無辜的表情。  
  
「……如果不是很重要的任務。」Illya做出最大讓步，周身的信息素開始放鬆。  
  
他受縛的雙手繞過Solo頭頂，環住他的頸項，順便交換了幾個輕吻。還記得某次猛烈的發情期，Solo不斷用他那好到驚人的技術玩弄Illya，最後 Illya在意亂情迷之中差點害自己的Alpha窒息而死，從那之後兩人便達成了得找些東西來捆住發情俄羅斯人的協議。Illya對此並無怨言，要知道， 蘇聯特務有近五百種不用雙手便能致人於死的方法。  
  
Solo伸手探進Illya的睡衣，底下肌膚是不似平日的滾燙火熱，Illya隨著Solo每一個力道適中的撫摸呻吟，偶爾要是觸及敏感帶還會不由自主地 挺腰蹭向Solo。發情中的Illya總是特別忠實於慾望，反應直接得可愛，但平日裡矜持禁慾的Illya也令Solo愛不釋手。  
  
Illya劇烈的頭痛稍有緩解，他咬著Solo耳後那一小塊皮膚，那是Alpha腺體的位置，因情動而源源不絕散發的味道相當好聞，比伏特加還令人發醉。  
  
「今晚沒釣上其他Omega？」Illya可沒忘記對方剛從什麼樣的地方回來。  
  
「大概是我整晚都表現得像是名花有主。」  
  
Illya哼了聲，介於不屑和被取悅之間。Solo可以聞到對方的信息素一瞬間變得膩人，打在耳邊的鼻息也紊亂起來。Solo先是悄悄拉扯著Illya的褲頭，得到Illya的首肯才敢脫去他下半身的衣物。  
  
現在Omega的味道更濃了，Solo必須耐著性子緩緩呼吸，以免太快就失去理智把持不住。  
  
「讓我在上面。」Illya在Solo幫他褪去全身衣物後這麼要求，沒等Solo表示任何意見，Illya直接翻身壓倒了他的Alpha。離開睡褲箝制的 Illya坐上Solo的大腿，受縛的雙手撐在Solo結實的胸膛上，股間逐漸氾濫的自體潤滑把對方的西褲弄成一片狼藉。  
  
「那是限量版的。」Solo喘息著。  
  
「你就不該還穿著它。」Illya刻意地在Solo一身高級衣料上磨蹭身子，一方面是緩解燥熱，另一方面則是想逼Solo脫下衣服：「自己脫，否則你連這條領帶也保不住。」  
  
Illya晃了晃仍被領帶束縛的雙手。聽見這樣的威脅，Solo並沒有如Illya所願開始動作，反倒是挺了挺胯部，讓陰莖隔著西褲摩擦Illya濕滑的 臀縫。完全勃起的Alpha陰莖就算被限制在兩層布料底下，那份火熱和堅硬也不容小覷。因發情而敏感的Illya受到意料之外的刺激，差點軟了腰肢，陰莖 也溢出些許前液。  
  
Solo勾著唇角，撫上Illya顫巍巍的分身：「挺迫不及待的嘛。」  
  
Illya低吼著，手在Solo的襯衫上收緊，揪扯出不規則的皺褶，下身不由自主向前挺動。Solo圈著他的陰莖上下滑動，甚至不需額外滋潤，Illya 分泌的前液已足夠讓他順利動作。Illya下身一片狼藉，無論是前方或是後方都被自己的體液弄得濕漉漉的。Solo總被現在這樣發情中的Illya深深吸 引，不單因為他是自己的Omega，更因為那是平常沒人能看見的蘇聯特工。只有這種時候Solo才會覺得滿脹的佔有慾得到了紓解──隨之而來的則是想看見 Illya更加失控樣貌的施虐慾。  
  
「Cowboy。」Illya咬著牙喊他，聲音中帶著幾不可聞的哽咽，漂亮的眉眼因快感和難耐蹙在一起。  
  
「是的，甜心（Sweetheart）？」Solo當然知道Illya要求的是什麼，但他還不想要這麼快讓對方得到滿足，身為Alpha還是有一些顏面得顧的。  
  
「別那麼喊我！」Illya狠狠瞪了他一眼，可發紅的眼角只是增加了Solo繼續玩弄他的動力。  
  
「可我怎麼記得你挺喜歡的，還是我記錯了？」Solo手收得更緊，上下套弄的動作也更加迅速：「親愛的（Darling）？蜜糖（Honey）？等等……我記得了，是吾愛（My love）。」  
  
一連串資本主義的肉麻愛稱讓Illya耳根發熱，他低下頭，閉起眼拒絕視線交流，一雙長腿靠在Solo身側打顫，拚命想要維持理智卻壓抑不住嘴中呻吟的模樣簡直引人犯罪。  
  
「看吧，我果然沒有記錯，是吾愛。」Solo笑著用另一手探向Illya後腰，恰好停在骶骨上方，而Illya看上去都快扯破他的襯衫。  
  
Solo緩慢地移動下身，用讓人發狂的從容頂弄Illya，一下又一下，次次都確保Illya因快感而繃緊身子。那感覺如隔靴搔癢，將Illya控制在勉強能夠思考，卻又無法從中抽身的狀態。  
  
Solo正在把Illya拖進名為慾望的漩渦中心。  
  
「讓我射。」Illya含糊地用母語說道，其後又加重語氣，以英文重複了一遍：「讓我射，Cowboy。」  
  
「我沒說你不行。」Solo放在Illya後腰上的手稍稍下移，直到指尖傳來滑黏的觸感方才停下。對於發情的Omega來說，縱使身體各處敏感度都會提 高，但來自後穴的刺激才是主要的。尤其過去幾次發情期，Solo都刻意不去觸碰Illya的前端，讓他只靠後方就達到高潮。  
  
這麼做的結果，就是Illya現在單靠陰莖刺激根本無法射出來，始作俑者Solo深知這一點。  
  
陰莖跟後方的穴口都脹痛著，無法順利得到滿足的挫敗感在Illya體內咆哮，高熱讓他腦子像快被燒糊了一樣。  
  
「操。」Illya在呻吟中爆了粗口：「是你讓我這麼做的。」  
  
沒待Solo理解這句話的意思，Illya腕上一個使勁，伴隨布料撕裂的聲音，原本綁得牢固的領帶應聲斷裂，愣是散在Solo胸前成了幾塊不值錢的碎布。  
  
Illya左手撐在Solo肩上，右手探向身體後方，粗魯地拍開另一人還在穴口游移的手指，自己移動手腕，將兩根手指送進溼熱的後穴抽插，不出幾秒鐘便低喘著射在Solo手裡。  
  
而Solo字面上意義地，看傻了眼。高潮過後的Illya俯在他身上喘息，Solo能聞見屬於Illya的氣味，精實的背肌在眼前起伏，手裡全是白濁的精液，耳邊充斥著帶有俄國腔調的低吟。Solo現在覺得自己才是那個理應被撩撥得失去理智的Omega。  
  
Illya從後穴裡抽手，原本想撐到床上維持平衡，卻在半空中被Solo用乾淨的那隻手握住。Solo靈巧的手指交纏著Illya，並藉由上頭附著的透明 自體潤滑細細愛撫指節和掌心處的槍繭。Solo沒有說話，可他盯著Illya的眼神卻是如此直白，毫不掩飾地表達出對Illya這副模樣的熱愛。  
  
Illya想要抽手卻使不出力氣，只能由著Solo一遍遍用指尖描摹他的手掌。那裡本不該是他的敏感點，然而Napoleon Solo的手指有著不可思議的技巧，能夠挑起他身上任何一處慾火。Illya忍不住即將脫口而出的呻吟，只好上前吻住Solo，把所有嗓音鎖進Alpha 的喉嚨裡。  
  
「起來點。」Solo拍拍Illya的腰，待他移開身子便迅速除去身上衣物。沒了那些層層包覆的造作西服，Solo美妙的肌肉線條便暴露在空氣中一覽無 遺，當然，還包括下身雄偉的勃起。幾乎是在他變為赤裸的同一刻，稍稍退開的Illya再度餓虎撲羊似的騎了上來，Solo只得笑著安撫自己太過躁動的 Omega。「你說想在上面？」  
  
得到肯定的答覆後，Solo調整了下坐姿，好讓雙腿在Illya的壓制下仍保有些許活動空間──他肯定等會兒自己還是需要活動的──順便找了個能將Illya盡收眼底的好視角。  
  
「先說好，不許再鎖喉了。」  
  
Illya發出表達輕蔑的聲響，然而過重的鼻音讓那聽上去更像是一次呻吟。Solo挑了挑眉，而Illya只是垂著眼，把手穩穩地扣在Alpha的肩上。  
  
  
03.  
  
Solo很愛說話，這點Illya打一開始就知道了。從湖邊談話、服飾店裡的爭執，一直到任務中的緊要關頭，甚至在他們快要殺死彼此時，Solo的嘴都沒 有停下來過。起初Illya覺得那挺煩人的，畢竟KGB多話是要被砍頭的。比起毫無助益地耍嘴皮子，俄羅斯人更願意將時間花在思考任務變數——或是走西洋 棋上。  
  
可後來Illya發現其實只要習慣了，Solo的聲音也沒那麼糟糕。於是他試著用自己的方式回應那些無傷大雅的打趣，直到他能平靜地說出「你是個糟糕的間 諜」，然後他倆再也按不住上揚的唇角。此後Illya悲哀地發現自己逐漸懂得欣賞美國人的幽默，偶爾在無線電裡的唇槍舌戰也有助放鬆緊繃的神經。再後來， 他就莫名奇妙被那些溫言軟語拐上床標記了。  
  
所以總的來說，Illya還是喜歡聽Solo說話的——除了現在。  
  
「對，Peril，就是這樣。老天，你太美了。」Solo扶著Illya的腰，在Omega滾燙後穴一寸寸吞入他時大聲呻吟。  
  
「你就不能......安靜點......」Illya發誓，無關鐵幕，Napoleon Solo絕對是這個世界上最愛叫床的Alpha。  
  
為了撐起發情酸軟的腰肢，Illya不得不繃緊大腿肌肉。可這麼一來連帶著括約肌也跟著收緊，本不該有太多刺激的進入動作，現在卻讓Illya快被情慾浪潮淹沒。  
  
「沒辦法，Illya。」Solo著迷一般看著他，嘴裡吐出的話語更加赤裸露骨：「是我的錯覺嗎？你比平常更緊。」  
  
「你......閉嘴。」Illya全身重量都壓在膝蓋和Solo肩上，他能聞到Alpha情動的味道，但那對現在的事態一點幫助也沒有。  
  
Solo一瞬不移地盯著他，右手探到Illya後穴口附近按揉。那裡又濕又熱，因Solo的陰莖尺寸而完全撐開，緊緻的肌膚格外敏感。Solo被Illya發情的味道所影響，扶在他腰上的手一不注意便用力得留下曖昧紅痕。  
  
Illya用俄語咒罵，疼痛疊加快感讓他幾乎不能思考，於是他腦子一熱用力坐了下去，還不忘吻住Solo以免發出丟人的呻吟。  
  
Solo顯然沒料到這個，瞬間被滑膩內裡包圍的觸感讓他拱起背脊直喘氣。Illya的臉就在他眼前，靠得那麼近，Solo甚至可以瞧見濃密睫毛間的縫隙。他試著挺動下身，只見Illya猛然皺起眉頭，發出呻吟的同時張口咬破了他的嘴唇。  
  
「嘿！」天知道Solo有多在意破相這件事。  
  
「今天由不得你。」Illya說著擺起腰肢，開始在Solo硬挺的Alpha陰莖上操著自己。  
  
就沒見過這麼有體力的Omega。Solo在一陣陣直襲後腰的快感裡暗忖。蘇聯特務的體重壓在胯上，每一次深入都傳來肉體撞擊的聲響，那份重量與信息素一 同包裹Solo，佔有對方的同時自己也被佔有著。Illya做起愛就像典型的俄國人──或說俄國特務──精準、俐落、毫不拖泥帶水。每一次起身和落下都維 持在相同的頻率，必定先退出到只剩頭部再全根吞入。若要Illya來解釋，他會說那是「經驗得出投資報酬率最高的方式」。然而Solo從來不是個目的取向 的Alpha，他貪歡、他享樂，他比起成果更在意自己能從中獲利多少。  
  
所以很顯然，Solo不可能對這樣機械式的性愛感到滿意，慶幸的是此時對象不是什麼一夜情的服務員，而是與他相互標記的伴侶。Solo可是有一成套能讓Illya放棄抵抗、在慾望面前失守的方法。  
  
Solo先是放任Illya動作了一會兒，直到後者開始受堆疊的快感影響，後穴也更加濕滑後才張嘴將他的乳首納入口中，輕輕叼著以舌逗弄。靈活的舌尖一次 次對準頂端戳刺，不時再用整個口腔重重吮吸。原先動作順暢的Illya像是突然被人扼住喉頭，張著嘴卻發不出聲音，放在Alpha肩頭的手指鑲進對方的皮 膚，在三角肌上留下微紅。  
  
「喜歡嗎？」Solo抬眼看著Illya，唇貼在他胸膛上問道。晶亮的唾沫和破口滲出的血漬混成淫靡的水痕，在Illya身上抹成一片狼狽。這次 Illya沒有讓他閉嘴，也沒有任何回應，只是睜著天藍色的眼睛看向他，眼底明顯已經失去了焦距。微啟的雙唇呼出灼熱顫抖的氣息，頸脖至耳根全成了漂亮的 粉色。Solo說過他有多愛Illya這副模樣嗎？  
  
Solo抬起埋在Illya股間的右手，上頭全是濕滑的Omega分泌液。他把手伸到唇邊，以一種極為色情的方式將兩根手指含進嘴裡吮舔，時而展示般大張 開嘴，就為了讓Illya能看清楚他的舌尖是如何熟稔地勾勒手指線條，那些自體潤滑又是怎麼在他口中牽出黏呼呼的透明細線。Omega的體液是無色無味 的，和市售水性潤滑劑並無二異，但此時Solo吞吐著手指，就像那是世上最美味的瓊漿玉液，一刻也捨不得放開。  
  
Illya望進他藍色的眼裡，薄薄的唇瓣翕動著，身下仍小幅度擺著腰胯。Solo依依不捨般從嘴裡抽出手指，上頭早已分不清是唾沫亦或潤滑。他用濕透的指 尖觸上Illya下唇，哄著他的Omega張開嘴，待一有縫隙便趁虛而入。Illya倒是也不怎麼抵抗，只是皺起眉頭任Solo在自己口中翻攪，偶爾在指 腹太過深入時發出含糊的嗚咽。  
  
半晌，美國特工像是終於滿足了才拿開手指，Illya低下頭，靠在Solo額際微微喘息。Solo繼續用同樣的那隻手去玩弄方才含在嘴裡的乳尖，而Illya抓著Solo呻吟起來。「Napoleon……」  
  
「回答我，舒服嗎？」Solo沙啞地問。  
  
「Да（Yes）。」Illya揪著Solo的頭髮，強硬地抬起他的臉吻了他，下身重又開始的律動更狠，速度也更加急躁。  
  
「操。」那幾乎算不上是個吻，Solo聞著Omega濃郁的信息素，Illya耳後那塊腺體近在咫尺，他就快按耐不住想咬上那兒的慾望：「那不是我預期的下流話啊，Peril。」  
  
聞言Illya退開了點，沉著的藍眸閃過屬於特工的狡詰。「你預期得到什麼，嗯？」Illya壓低聲音，用Solo熟悉的、充滿挑釁意味的俄國腔緩緩說 道：「『是的，那感覺太好了，Cowboy。求你，用力操我，讓我除了你的陰莖之外什麼也想不起來──對，就是那裡，感覺到了嗎？老天，我沒辦法再忍了， 我想要你的結。拜託，射進來，你知道你的Omega喜歡這樣。』──這是你想要聽的嗎？」Illya輕聲喘息著，語調平緩、不帶呻吟，唇邊是若有似無的弧 度。  
  
親耳聽見這些話語，Solo發現他完全低估了Illya嗓音的殺傷力有多強。全俄羅斯最好的特務邊說下流話邊在他腿上操著自己，面對這種情況Solo真的、差一點就射了出來。  
  
「KGB的訓練真全面，不是嗎？」Solo試著說些其他什麼，好過掉那陣瀕臨頂峰的射精感。Illya似乎想要說點什麼，卻立刻被他的Alpha打斷：「不，別否認，就讓我當作是這樣，我不能忍受除了教官之外的人聽見你說這些話。」  
  
Illya笑著動起來，卻突然聞到一股極端催情的信息素，快感突然間像是翻了倍。「你……！」  
  
「我不是故意的。講真，你或許會想稍微加快點節奏。」Solo聲音像是哽住了。  
  
一般來說，除了發情期，Alpha和Omega不需特別控制也不會釋放出太多信息素，充其量只供辨識身分。然而就如同現在，一旦受到過當的刺 激，Alpha信息素就會開始失控，增加到足以影響到Omega的份量。好巧不巧，身為經過嚴苛訓練的間諜，Illya正是對味道特別敏感的那一類 Omega。  
  
「賤人。」Illya感覺到身體內部某個地方正逐漸升溫，隱密的腔口隨著潤滑而變得濕熱柔軟。Solo閉起眼，嘴裡喃喃不著邊際的稱讚，間或在Illya胸膛落下親吻。這次蘇聯特務沒辦法阻止美國牛仔挺動腰胯，只能順著慾望去跟隨Solo的速度。  
  
Illya在Solo某一次擦過前列腺時射了出來，空氣裡瀰漫的Omega氣息讓Solo再也無法忍耐。剛到達陰莖高潮的Illya還癱在Solo身上不想動彈，卻發覺體內的Alpha象徵正抵在甫鬆動的生殖腔口附近搏動。  
  
「Cowboy？」他語帶危險地警告，換來的只是Solo一個抱歉的眼神。  
  
「我要成結了，忍著點。」Solo用嘴唇堵住Omega的呻吟，下身試了幾次，找到適當的角度便把蕈狀前端頂進充血的生殖腔道。「不，我還……」Illya用俄文迅速說道，他知道自己還沒有準備好，他完全不想要在這個時間被成結。  
  
通常在Illya射精過後，Solo都會給他一段時間恢復體力，因為他知道對發情的Omega來說，不間斷的快感有時並不如想像中舒適，而他的Omega 還是一頭隨時準備爆發的野獸，要是在床上將對方逼得過頭了，不知道他還能不能活著見到明天的太陽。可今天他實在是忍不住了，Illya泛著生理淚水的眼角 讓事情變得更糟。  
  
在Solo挺入腔口的瞬間，無法承受的疼痛讓Illya渾身顫抖，想要大口呼吸卻被Solo的吻給堵住。他雙腿發軟，撐不住自己的體重，Solo藉此一次 進入到底──太緊了，Solo這才意識到Illya並沒有準備好承受自己的侵入。他放開Illya的唇，看見他繃緊背脊，呼吸紊亂，身上佈滿冷汗。  
  
「我發誓，」Illya咬著牙：「我要殺了你。」  
  
Solo摟著他的Omega，用鼻尖討好般在他的耳後和腺體處磨蹭。「抱歉，Illya，你太好聞了。」結開始在Illya的生殖腔裡脹大，Solo一邊忍著高潮前的呻吟一邊祈求：「拜託，讓我咬你。」  
  
滾燙的吐息噴在Illya的腺體上，引起他陣陣顫慄。體內的酸疼隨著完全撐開的結到達了極限，Illya的世界似乎只剩下Solo的氣味和他的聲音，這是他的Alpha，他沒法反抗，也不想反抗。Illya伸出手捧住Solo的後腦勺，把他朝自己的頸項按去。  
  
Solo明白這個暗示，所以他放心的張開嘴，咬上那一塊滿溢著Omega氣味的肌膚。Illya濃郁的信息素在口中散開，一路竄至鼻腔，把Solo逼上高潮，精液射在Illya體內最深處，他知道短時間內那些白濁將一直留在那兒，哪裡也去不了。  
  
頸脖的刺痛和體內被成結的快感融合在一起，Illya眼前白了一片，後穴溢出大量透明無色的體液，前方的陰莖仍疲軟著沒有射精，他卻僅靠著被成結達到第二 次高潮。Solo一直擁著他，直到Illya的雙腿不再因兩次不間斷的高潮而抽蓄。俄羅斯人細微的幾聲嗚咽全進了Solo耳裡，彼此的信息素在空氣中逐漸 融合，化作一縷淫靡曖昧的香氣。  
  
  
「很痛嗎？」Solo撫摸著Illya汗濕的後背，好似對待一隻大型動物。  
  
「我要殺了你。」Illya被折騰得眼睛根本睜不開，埋在Solo的頸脖裡悶聲說道。  
  
Solo看著懷裡的金髮男人無聲地笑起來，他的結還緊緊拴在Illya體內，兩人相連為一的感覺讓他萬分愉悅，心裡被無形的幸福填得滿滿當當。  
  
「睡吧，Peril。」Solo在Illya鬢角處落下親吻，  
  
Illya的發情期至少還得持續兩天呢。  
  
  
-FIN-


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火刑，產乳play，慎入。

Illya不討厭發情期，他討厭的是跟Solo一起度過整個發情期。一般來說到了第三天發情症狀就會開始消退，他也可以回復正常的生活，但若是Solo一直待在他身邊──或者說，在這三天裡瘋狂的同他做愛──在第三天裡Illya就會暈呼呼的，連要拒絕Solo都使不上勁。  
  
「啊……」Illya癱在床上喘息，Solo正不知道第幾次把自己的陰莖從他後穴裡退出來。他射得太多了，Illya能感受到Solo比體溫略低的精液充滿在他的體內，或說子宮裡，甚至混著自體潤滑湧出來，股間泛濫成災。他這三天不是沒有洗浴過，但每次兩人一起進到浴室，幾乎沒有一次是能好好做完正事。Solo老是打著清理的名號給Illya指交，靈巧的指尖也不知怎的總能碰到Illya的子宮口，讓俄羅斯人哽咽著仰起頭，承受陣陣過載的快感。  
  
「看看你，都已經準備好餵飽我們的孩子了。」Solo躺在他身側擁著他，Illya還有些止不住高潮後的顫抖，藍色的眼睛全失了神。他不太明白Solo說的話，應該說他的大腦下意識拒絕理解。Solo被Illya這副模樣逗樂了，這是他的Omega，只有他一個人能夠看見的Illya。  
  
Solo伸手用指腹擦過Illya的乳尖，那裡早已泌出了些許晶亮的液體。這是Solo第一次見到這樣的情形，但常理想來並不奇怪。然後，出乎Solo意料之外的，Illya帶著濃重的鼻音悶哼，整個身體在Solo的懷抱中掙扎起來。Solo知道胸前是Illya的敏感帶，但他對上天發誓，自己真的只是輕輕擦過而已，他不明白Illya巨大的反應從何而來。  
  
「滾開，Cowboy。」Illya勉強組合著英文字詞。  
  
「不，你不對勁，Illya。」Solo翻到他的Omega上方按住他的手，以免對方一個氣惱又進入野獸模式攻擊他。  
  
Solo的擔心貌似是多餘的，因為Illya看上去已經累得沒力氣跟他爭執了。金髮的特務別開臉，倔強地不願意看向他。Solo用空著的一隻手愛撫Illya，從佈滿吻痕的腿間、濕淋淋的臀瓣、酸軟的腰際、一直到胸前結實的肌理。就在他撫摸著Illya胸膛時，後者突然就發出了痛苦的哼聲，非常微小，但Solo與他的距離近到不會錯過。  
  
「不。」Illya用母語說道。他已經沒辦法吐出英文了，就算知道俄語只會讓Solo更興奮，但他無能為力：「我叫你滾開，賤人。」  
  
「我得知道你怎麼了。」Solo有些摸不著頭緒，要知道跟男Omega相較之下，他對女性Omega的身體還是比較認識的──等等。Solo似乎領悟了什麼。  
  
他先是俯下身去吻了Illya，儘管後者疲倦不耐但還是多少應和著，隨後再去舔弄他耳後的腺體。雖然信息素在這個階段效力已經不大了，他還是希望可以緩和下室內的味道。  
  
「我知道怎麼做能讓你好受點。」他埋在Illya頸項裡，氣息全噴進他的耳廓：「但你得相信我，好嗎？」  
  
Illya嘟嚷了一些威脅性的字句，大部分都是關於要如何閹割一名Alpha的。  
  
「我當你同意了。」Solo鬆開他，頭部下滑到他的胸前：「就……試著別掐死我。」  
  
Solo張開嘴，含住Illya乳尖用力吸吮。Illya幾乎是在尖叫了，脹痛席捲了他的理智，讓他不得不繃緊身子抵禦，長腿環在Solo身側顫動著。  
  
「Napoleon，」Illya不會承認，但他的聲音確實染上哭腔：「Napoleon Solo。」  
  
Illya的手搭在他肩上，收緊的力道讓Solo明白對方正在承受怎麼樣的痛苦。但他知道這是唯一的解決之道，要是他停下來事情只會更糟。Solo更加用力的吮吸，還用手按揉Illya發脹的胸肌。  
  
Illya在他身下用力掙扎，Solo都要壓不住這個近兩米的俄國人。終於，Illya痛苦的叫喊轉成了精疲力盡的呻吟和粗喘，而Solo舌尖嚐到了大量腥甜的液體。  
  
「好多了吧？」Solo抬起頭，在Illya的下顎落下安撫性的親吻，他知道現在的Illya肯定沒力氣推開他。  
  
Solo把Illya拉進一個親吻，現在Illya全身上下都散發著好聞的奶香味，Solo知道自己又硬了。  
  
-FIN-


End file.
